fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tsubasa16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Complete Arsenal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BeyonderGodOmnipotent (talk) 16:43, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Here you go Fictional Battle Omniverse Rules and for other sources Fictional Battle Omniverse Battle Profile Terms. Beyonder (talk) 17:41, August 8, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Answer The person would be limited to what they destroyed like if the character busted a planet but can travel the universe their range would be Universe and the Destructive Capacity would be Planet level and Range would be Universe Level kinda like how Beerus can travel the Universe but can planet and mini-sun bust. Beyonder (talk) 14:44, August 9, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Omniverse is rarely used in fiction and people use it out of context Omniverse is like Marvel/DC and where Ben 10 lacks a actual Omniverse in detail to Ben 10 Omniverse just means a collection of Universes and Marvel/DC a Omniverse is like real life people,events (Old and Current),other series and such and if they are able to wipe existence it should tell if its a Universe or Universes and such what character are you referring to? Beyonder (talk) 15:06, August 9, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent The Valkyrie Crusade series is hard to debate......if it is a universe then we can place her range at universe and DC Universe Level (Possibility) til someone can give more light on the character i have the game (well use to) on my tablet. Beyonder (talk) 15:34, August 9, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent In class my friend was trolling and i forgot to change it. Beyonder (talk) 15:58, August 9, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Well we have to known the correct number or it would be a speculation which isn't accurate at all. Beyonder (talk) 16:17, August 9, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Yeah Featless would be Unknown and Uncertain would be so yes thats allowed and Range here is basically the depths of traveling and or even DC it just depends on the feats given so any questions just ask me. Beyonder (talk) 17:19, August 9, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Lets leave Destructive Capacity and Range as Unknown and also what series do you support? you can list them on your profile because i would like to get to know my members more. Beyonder (talk) 18:27, August 9, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent I added some info so people can know about you and dont worry everyone has such a page when they join. Beyonder (talk) 21:59, August 9, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Well her Hand is bigger than a planet so that's Planet level strength and her striking strength is planet level as well because has she shown multi-planet feats? Beyonder (talk) 22:10, August 9, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent I believe we should put her Star and Multi-Planet feats as Statements because she is making self-claims but no scans of it am i correct? Beyonder (talk) 22:36, August 9, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent See you are a type of member i need around here and if what you say is true (which ill do research for the game later lol) then her DC is Planet,Multi-Planet and Sun Level and her Strength Lifting is Planet level. Beyonder (talk) 22:46, August 9, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent thanks for asking yes you can add all of existence on her profile. Beyonder (talk) 00:32, August 10, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent then the strength would be unlimited and the striking strength wont really change because Lifting Strength=/=Striking Strength. Beyonder (talk) 03:44, August 11, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Pages I already got Destruction but is the character Creation embodiment? Beyonder (talk) 21:02, August 17, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent You answered it correctly and you may add her to creation embodiment. Beyonder (talk) 01:39, August 18, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Sure just add a picture and a description. Beyonder (talk) 19:59, August 18, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Sure just as long you find more users to the page. Beyonder (talk) 10:32, August 31, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent You can link the characters profiles. Beyonder (talk) 20:53, September 6, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent No problem remember ill always be here to answer questions.Beyonder (talk) 21:04, September 6, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Power Embodiment Explain Power embodiment. Beyonder (talk) 10:02, September 18, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Well she is a questionable "Infinite Power" character i mean she is just a card lol. Beyonder (talk) 23:58, September 18, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Ah! i see now then yes you have my approval. Beyonder (talk) 02:58, September 19, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Lol i said Yes. Beyonder (talk) 23:43, September 19, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Word? No real word unless you are speaking of Plot Induced Stupidity? Beyonder (talk) 00:39, September 21, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Or it could be Character Induced Stupidity? Beyonder (talk) 01:08, September 21, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent I believe you and User:The Omnipotent One can discuss this lol I'm not to up to date with Medaka Box. Beyonder (talk) 01:42, September 21, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Don't worry you and him will get along real quickly. Beyonder (talk) 05:51, September 21, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Bingo ny friend. Beyonder (talk) 10:23, September 21, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent I indeed can discuss many things about you when it comes to Medaka Box. If you want to discuss it on chat, I am nearly every day on powerlisting.wikia chat in 17:00 of UTC. http://www.worldtimeserver.com/current_time_in_UTC.aspx The Omnipotent One (talk) 12:41, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Powerlisting Wikia < Fictional Battle Omniverse Beyonder (talk) 13:59, September 21, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Actually, you are wrong. Powerlisting Wikia is more than 10 times bigger than Fictional Battle Omniverse.The Omnipotent One (talk) 15:51, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Pages As long as you're adding information and such then yes you may. Beyonder (talk) 10:15, September 25, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Discussion Hello. Do you want to discuss Medaka Box and so with me? Just leave me message when you want to chat. Just use UTC please, I think we are on different parts of world with different time zones. http://www.worldtimeserver.com/current_time_in_UTC.aspx Thank you.The Omnipotent One (talk) 16:52, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Omniverse Omniverse Definition Here is the definition and that the chousin doesn't fit the concept of Omniverse manipulation. Beyonder (talk) 11:42, September 27, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Anime Fight Club doesn't know the concept of omniverse they think hyperverse. Beyonder (talk) 11:46, September 27, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent To fit omniverse they must be by the given definition. Beyonder (talk) 11:49, September 27, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent. All of creation=/=Omniverse since a Omniverse is vastly different a Multiverse in a series isnt a Omniverse a Universe in a series isnt a Omniverse from what we know the Tenchi Muyo has 22-Dimensional Universes which are infinite that itself doesn't speak "Omniverse" the reason they are added on Power listing wikia for omniverse was because of a "Certain." User instead of a actual discussion. Beyonder (talk) 17:14, September 27, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGod We need to talk.... Powers like *Law Embodiment *Almighty Law *Law Manipulation We gonna have to discuss about. Beyonder (talk) 18:56, December 7, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Well we do need to get the power detailed. Beyonder (talk) 19:57, December 7, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Hm i don't trust that place much due to alot of errors. Beyonder (talk) 20:10, December 7, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Has those actually been shown within a fictional series? Beyonder (talk) 21:43, December 7, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent I know the guy from Fairy tales can create laws (or was it rules?) with his magic. Beyonder (talk) 22:09, December 7, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Should the living tribunal be on that list?....he is the judge of the multiverse. Beyonder (talk) 22:44, December 7, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent I don't even look at their profiles so i didn't know. Beyonder (talk) 23:27, December 7, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Why Not? If you like powers and stuff just use the Powers and Abilities i believe you can help contribute more here more than you do at the Powerlisting wikia and if you arent sure about a power just come to me about it. Beyonder (talk) 22:56, January 20, 2016 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Ill take that as a no. Beyonder (talk) 14:50, March 4, 2016 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Thats alright lol i mean anytime you free man its always open for new profiles. Beyonder (talk) 16:16, March 4, 2016 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Editor of the Month Congrats on editor of the month! it will Be Removed November 1st. Beyonder (talk) 06:23, October 18, 2016 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent